Chipie
by AhsokaLady
Summary: Ahsoka donne naissance à des jumeaux pendant l'Empire.


Star Wars appartient à George Lucas. Les jumeaux m'appartiennent.

Ahsoka souffrait. Le droÏde médical l'encourageait. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces , s'accrochant non seulement à son compagnon mais aussi à la vie. Ahsoka voulait vivre pour elle, pour son enfant et pour lui qu'elle aimant tant malgrès le code.

" Je suis la dernière qui reste. Je veux vivre ! " se dit-elle

Celui qui se tenait près d'elle semblait effrayé par la tournure des éléments. Elle essaya de le rassurer avec un sourire mais il y avait encore une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux.

" N'aies pas peur , tout ira bien. " dit la jeune togruta en lui caressant la joue.

" Poussez, Madame. " dit le droÏDE.

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, son visage était tordue de douleur et ses yeux luisaient. Sa peau était toute chaude et cela inquiétaient tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle souffrait mais souriait. Elle souriait parcqu'elle se disait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul.

" Je sens par la Force que c' est une fille. " pensat-elle.

Ahsoka Tano , survivante de l' Ordre 66 , ne voulait pas mourir en donnant la vie à sa raison d'être. Comme Skyman, elle avait brisé le règlement en tombant amoureuse du père de son enfant et lui, le père, l'avait sauvé. Son obsession c'était de restorer la République et de pouvoir y vivre en sureté et aussi de raisoner son maître, de le ramener. Elle voulait rejoindre les Rebelles et veiller sur le jeune Luke. Elle voulait aimer , voir grandir son enfant. Elle voulait encore sentir les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Elle voulait sentir les mains de son amant sur son corps comme avant. Celui-ci caressait ses lekkus et lui caressait la main.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. "

Au bout de dix longues heures, Ahsoka Tano mit au monde des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Elle sourit tendrement à ses enfants et à celui qu'elle aimait.

" Regarde, il te ressemble. " dit-elle.

" Eh oui, il me ressemble ! " dit-il en riant.

La fille ouvrit ses yeux sombres et elle regarda ses parents. Ahsoka la regarda de longues minutes.

" Je sais comment on peut l'appeller ! " dit-elle.

" Comment ? " demanda t-il.

" Chipie. " répondit-elle.

" Chipie ? Mais c'était comme ça qu'il t'appellait. Ahsoka, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Rien ne peut le ramener. Nous avons vu tous les deux ce qu'il a fait aux gamins du Temple et tu sais très bien qu'il peut te tuer."

" Je sais que je ne peux pas le ramener maintenant mais je sais qu'il ya encore du bon en lui. " dit Ahsoka.

" Ahsoka..."

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

" Oui, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pourquoi tu espères qu'il changera. Ahsoka, je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. Je respecterais ta descision mais je te jure que s'il te touche toi ou les enfants, je le tuerais. "

" Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. "

...

Ahsoka était en train de dormir. Les jumeaux étaient dans leur petit lit quand...

Ahsoka sentit le coté obscur. Elle le sentit. Elle se leva péniblement, accourut et vit son amant étendu par terre, mort. Ahsoka s'effondra sur son corps.

" Non, ce n'est pas possible. " sanglota-elle.

Elle alla voir ses jumeaux. Il n'en resta qu'un , le fils. Chipie avait été kidnappée. Ahsoka prit son fils dans ses bras et le berça contre elle.

" Maman est là. Elle va s'occuper de toi . " dit-elle. " Je t'aime."

...

Après la mort de son amant et l'enlèvement de sa fille, Ahsoka et son fils partirent vivre sur Tatooine où elle put veiller sur le jeune Luke Skywalker. Ahsoka aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité sur ses parents à la place, elle lui racontait qu'elle était une vielle amie de son père et qu'elle l'avait vu mourir.

Ensuite, elle rejoignit la Rebellion avec son fils et essaya de retrouver Chipie. Elle sentit la mort d' Obi-Wan Kenobi comme elle sentit la mort de Vador. Quand elle sentit sa mort, elle tomba à genoux et pleura.

" Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? " demanda son fils.

" Un ami très cher à mes yeux vient de mourir." repondit-elle.

Mais elle sourit.

" Oui,maître, vous étiez l' Elu. Vous avez toujours eu du bon en vous. L" Empire s'achève. Une nouvelle ère commence. "

Fin.


End file.
